1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus for use in the sport of skiing. Specifically, the invention comprises an improved ski pole having an accurate timing mechanism associated with the handle portion of the pole for easy and positive actuation by the skier in measuring the time it takes to complete a given skiing event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of skiing can usually be classified into two basic forms, general recreational skiing and competitive skiing.
When skiers are participating in competitive skiing events, such as cross country racing, downhill racing, slalom racing and other similar events, the minimum time within which such an event is completed determines the event winner. Though the timing of such events during actual competition is achieved through accurate and sophisticated timing systems set up and controlled by individuals other than the competitors, there has always existed a need whereby a skier can easily and accurately monitor his own performance, particularly during training sessions.
For example, in training for a slalom race during which a skier must negotiate around and through a plurality of gates, it is extremely advantageous if the skier can conduct his practice sessions over the slalom course while accurately determining, by himself, the time periods required for completion of the course. Such measurements should permit the skier to know just how much time has elapsed since the start of the run and also how much time it takes to complete the distances between any given pair of gates. Accordingly, the skier will be able to conduct all his training sessions in the absence of a separate timekeeper and thereby permit the making, by himself, of necessary adjustments in preparation for the actual race.
In order to realize these advantages, it is highly desirable that a timing mechanism be inconspicuously associated with the handle portion of the ski pole so as to have a minimum effect on the skier's normal usage of the pole. It is further advantageous for such a timing mechanism to be easily actuated and viewed during skiing so as to provide a minimum of visual distraction for the skier.